The Shadow of the Day
by scientia-potentia-est
Summary: Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way...


_**A/N:**__ Hello dear readers! This is my first fanfiction ever, as I have finally gotten over my fear of posting something, and decided to spontaneously put something up! It is so unbelievably exciting to finally be a fanfiction writer after just being a reader and reviewer for so long._

_A million thanks to Girly 411, my beta, who has helped me with just about everything under the sun and has been a massive help when it comes to posting, formatting, editing and encouraging. What would I have done without you!_

_Thanks also to Hannah (Children-of-the-Blood) for being my writing buddy and best friend, and for giving me a good kick up the ass when I get too lazy :)_

_This one shot was inspired by Linkin Park's 'The Shadow of the Day', as the idea came to me while listening to the song. So, if you want, have a listen to the brilliant song and just in case, I've included the lyrics at the bottom of the story._

_Okay, well, I'd better chuck a disclaimer in here. As you all know, I do not own Merlin or any of it's amazing characters (as much as I may wish for it…). There are no warnings for this one shot – it's just friendship with a bit of fluff and sadness. _

_So, without further ado, I present my first fanfiction, 'The Shadow of the Day'…_

**The Shadow of the Day**

A faint rattle of keys jolted Merlin out of his stupor and, for a second, his entire body froze, a million images of taunting guards and heartless executioners running through his mind. Eyes wide as dinner plates and frantic heart beat causing blood to pound in his ears, Merlin desperately tried to identify the figure at the door. A flash of blessedly familiar golden hair caused the pale boy to jump to his feet and rush over to the door, hands fumbling uselessly at the cold metal bars.

"Arthur! You...you came!"

The prince looked up at Merlin's desperately hopeful tone, a single blonde brow rising quizzically.  
"Of _course_ I came, you idiot." Arthur grunted as he finally managed to wrench open the lock. "Now, listen. Everything is in place. A horse is waiting just outside, saddled and packed. You have enough food for about three days, but you'll need to find somewhere with fresh water before that. I've sent the guards on a false trail, but you still need to move fast and don't leave any obvious tracks behind you." Arthur listed everything methodically as he led Merlin out of his cell, quickly checking for guards. He then turned back to the raven haired boy, startled to find him biting his lip to stop it from shaking with fat tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin..." Arthur said sadly, a comforting hand reaching up to clasp the boy's bony shoulder.

Merlin looked back at Arthur, his lips turning up slightly in a wobbly smile. "I thought you wouldn't come! I...I thought-"

"Don't talk like that! Of _course_ I was going to come. Even my father knew that. He tried to lock me in my room, but I climbed out the window." Arthur returned Merlin's half smile. "We knew something like this was going to happen someday. We just didn't realize it would happen so soon. You'll be fine, Merlin, really, you will."

Merlin clenched his eyes shut, resisting the urge to scream and rave at Arthur's words, because this was _not_ how everything was supposed to turn out and everything was _not_ fine. All those big words thrown about like 'fate' and 'destiny', all meaningless because of stiff laws upheld by a superstitious king. Because, surely, there had to be more. This couldn't be the end. It just _couldn't_.

Merlin let out a shaky breath, regathering his thoughts and trying to calm himself down, before he nodded slowly. "I know, Arthur. It's just..." Another tear trickled down his alabaster cheek. "Who knows how long I'll be gone?"

"I don't know, Merlin. I just don't know."

"So, I guess this is goodbye."

"I...I guess so."

Merlin held out his hand awkwardly as though waiting for a handshake.

"Oh, to hell with it!" Arthur muttered, drawing Merlin, his best friend and currently a condemned sorcerer, in for an enveloping bear hug.

The boys clung to each other, sharing their final moment of companionship, both wondering how long it would be until they met again. Eventually they drew apart, two sets of blue eyes wet with tears – Merlin's flowing down his cheeks in a steady stream, Arthur's unshed and restrained.

"You-you better hurry." Arthur spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, bye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Merlin."

The boys hesitantly began walking in opposite directions, Merlin heading to the forest, Arthur back to the castle to face his father's wrath.

"A-Arthur?" A voice broke the heavy silence.

Arthur turned back, a small smile flickering across his lips. "Yes, Merlin?"

"If...if we never see each other again-"  
"No!" Arthur cut him off sharply, voice unintentionally harsh as Merlin's words brought entirely unwelcome thoughts to mind. Making a visible effort to quell the emotions raging inside him, Arthur spoke again, this time moulding his voice to be gentle and reassuring. "We _will_ see each other again, Merlin, I swear we will! I will do what_ever_ it takes to get you back into Camelot even if it means waiting till I'm king. So, have faith and, in the meantime, please don't do anything stupid or life threatening, okay? Cause I won't be there to save your ass this time."

Merlin huffed out a laugh.

"Of course, Arthur."

Once again they turned their backs to each other and continued to walk until Merlin spoke yet again. "Oh, and Arthur?"

"_Mer_lin! At this rate, we'll never make it!"

"I know, I know. I just wanted to say...thank-you. For everything. You've been a great master and the best friend I've ever had. I'll miss you."

The tears Arthur had been fighting back until now finally spilt forth and he blinked his eyes quickly to get rid of the salty drops.

Princes did not cry for servants. Yet somehow, Merlin had become something more than that and the times when Arthur felt foolish or weak for displaying his emotions in front of his manservant were long gone. Merlin had helped him, pushed him even, towards getting over that fear.

"No, thank _you_, Merlin." Arthur's voice hitched slightly as he struggled to voice what might possibly be his last words to his best friend. "You...you've changed me. For the better. And for that I am forever grateful. I'm so sorry I haven't shown my gratitude previously..." Arthur let the words hang, knowing Merlin would understand. Merlin _always_ had a way of understanding.

A pitiful sob broke through Merlin's lips and, for a fleeting moment, he looked as though he was going to turn and run back to the prince, run back to the security and comfort of his life in Camelot. But the second passed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, eyes downcast, causing him to look every bit a broken man.

"Bye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Merlin, and until next time, I wish you the best of luck."

They shared one last fractured smile before finally going their separate ways, heading off into an uncertain future.

One which may or may not include the other.

'_**Shadow of the Day' by Linkin Park**_

_I close both locks below the window__  
__I close both blinds and turn away__  
__Sometimes solutions aren't so simple__  
__Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_________And the sun will set for you__  
__The sun will set for you__  
__And the shadow of the day__  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And the sun will set for you__  
_  
_Pink cards and flowers on your window__  
__Your friends all plead for you to stay__  
__Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple__  
__Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

___________________________And the sun will set for you__  
__The sun will set for you__  
__And the shadow of the day__  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And the sun will set for you_

_____________________________________And the shadow of the day__  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And the sun will set for you_

___________________________________________And the shadow of the day__  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And the sun will set for you_

_________________________________________________**A/N:**__ Well, readers, that's it for this one. So, what did you think? Thankyou so much for reading! :)  
Now, need I say it? Please, please, please take the time to leave me a review no matter how small or large. It really isn't that hard and even a single word would suffice. Just your thoughts on this fic – improvements, constructive criticism, things you liked or didn't like, anything at all would be great! It will really and truly make my day and encourage me to write some more. Anonymous reviews are welcome too, but please no flames!_

_________________________________________________I also promise to give every single reviewer a reply because I myself love getting review replies! So, just click that little button…_


End file.
